Never forget you
by Ledayy
Summary: La nuestra fue una historia triste, si supieras todas las historias felices que hicimos. La historia sobre como se formó la organización de Cartman en ¿Estudias o trabajas? No es necesario haber leido el fic para entenderle.


**Hola a todos. Les traigo un pequeño one shot relacionado con ¿Estudias o trabajas? No considero que sea una precuela, es más bien una explicación más a fondo sobre los hechos que formaron la organización de Cartman e hicieron que los chicos estuvieran en esas ciudades. También el final de este one shot es una especie de final alternativo de la historia. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**La canción es Never forget you de Lena Katina. **

* * *

><p><strong>Never forget you<strong>

–Te amo…

La respiración de Cartman se detuvo. Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par. El ambiente en aquel callejón de la ciudad de Dallas se volvió pesado, la duda flotaba en el aire como gas lacrimógeno que atacaba sin piedad los castaños ojos del niño fuertecito. Bueno, eso de niño era un decir, con los 12 años cumplidos él ya se consideraba un adolescente. Pero de todas maneras se sentía como un idiota confesándose de una manera tan ridícula a un chico de 19 años, quien además era su medio hermano.

Una traviesa sonrisa se formó en los labios de Scott medio segundo antes de lanzarse y besar con fuerza y rudeza los hasta ahora vírgenes labios de Eric Cartman. Apresó su boca y su lengua entró en ella, jugando con la de su medio hermano, robándole su primer beso. Al principio el castaño no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando, abrió los ojos de par en par, pero luego correspondió de manera torpe al beso; pasando sus manos detrás de la nuca de Scott. Demonios, amaba demasiado a ese pelirrojo de mierda.

El aire cortó aquel beso, el callejón parecía ahora el lugar más romántico del mundo para Eric. Su cabeza empezó a crear una bella vida al lado de Scott, no podía evitarlo, eso era lo que quería.

–No soy marica

Todas las ilusiones cayeron al piso cual cristal que es golpeado por un bate de beisbol o una pelota a toda velocidad. Su corazón se estrelló contra una pared como un auto que pierde el control y se estampa contra un edificio.

– ¿Qué? – Inquirió – ¡¿Qué?

Scott empujó a su medio hermano, quien cayó al piso logrando sostenerse con los brazos. Vio al pelirrojo sintiendo que moría.

– ¡¿Entonces por qué me besaste? – Gritó acabando con la voz rota

No recibió más respuesta que los labios de Ternoman arqueados en una ladina sonrisa, tan grande que hasta veía los aparatos dentales en ella. Salió del callejón como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero sí había pasado, para Eric sí. Tal vez si Scott hubiera sabido lo que desencadenaría no hubiera hablado así, pero admitámoslo, la maldad corre por la sangre Ternoman.

**…**

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos uniremos a ti? – dijo Tucker sentando en el sofá de los Cartman con esa cara de molestia que siempre traía

Todos lo demás asintieron, preguntándose lo mismo. Stanley iba tarde para sus entrenamientos de futbol en la escuela. Kenny se lamentaba por no estar dormido en ese instante. Y Damien solo imaginaba la manera más sádica de matar al culón.

Eric arrojó un fajo de billetes de cien dólares frente a ella, luego otro y otro. Hasta que llenó la mesa de la sala. Todos abrieron los ojos de par en par tocando el dinero para comprobar su veracidad.

–Se que quieres hacer un restaurante Craig, Stanley siempre has querido dinero para hacer un mejor laboratorio de geología, Kenny, me importa una mierda para lo que quieras el puto dinero

–Nunca me escuchas gordo, quiero poner un planetario

–Como sea, y tú Damien ¿acaso no deseas ser director de cine?

Tres de ellos se vieron entre sí derrotados. Estaban desesperados y harían lo que fuera por conseguir sus sueños. Bueno, Stanley no estaba tan desesperado.

–No cuentas conmigo, no estoy tan loco para meterme en esa mierda

**…**

El tiempo pasaba lentamente para Stanley, no escuchaba al doctor, ni el llanto de su madre; ni los golpes que Shelly daba a la pared del hospital. El diagnostico ya estaba dado "si no obtiene un hígado morirá en cuestión de horas". La lista de espera es demasiado larga ¡necesitan un hígado en ese instante! Vio al inicio del pasillo. Eric lo veía con un billete de cien dólares al lado de su cara, agitándolo triunfante. Stanley bajó la mirada.

–Mierda – exclamó derrotado

**…**

– ¿todavía no culón? – gritó Kenny hastiado

– ¡Deja de quejarte pedazo de mierda! ¡Como si trataras bien a los clientes para merecer que me apure en este fino arte que es la cocina!

Kenny bufó. Todos rieron bajito, incluso Stanley. El rubio no le veía lo gracioso sobre ser una prostituta. Prefería vender droga como Damien o ser matón como Craig y Stanley. El jefe salió de la cocina con varios platos de comida, era bueno cocinando aunque nunca explotaba esa cualidad. Atacaron como perro el plato de comida; aunque pensándolo bien, eso eran, los perros de Eric. El timbre sonó. Cartman miró a sus matones, cada uno de ellos se colocó en los lados de la puerta, 15 años y ya eran unos expertos en armas. Cartman abrió, pensando que sería algún rival que buscaba matarlo, pero se topó solo con un chico minusválido.

– ¿Qué carajo quieres?

–M-m-me g-gustaría t-t-trabajar para u-u-usted s-señor

– ¿y por qué debería contratarte?

–P-porque t-t-trabaje para s-s-su e-enemigo s-s…

Cartman abrió la puerta de par en par, golpeando a Craig que estaba a un lado de ella. El pelinegro se frotó la nariz y vio un hilo de sangre en sus dedos. Torció la boca, ese culón de mierda. el chico minusválido se estremeció bastante.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?

–J-J-Jimmy s-señor

–De acuerdo – dijo suspirando – serás mi asistente personal

**…**

– ¡¿Cómo que se van? – gritó Cartman levantándose de la silla

–Ya no estamos dispuestos a soportar tus mierdas – dijo Tucker – ya no necesito tu dinero, mi padre me ha heredado mucho

– ¿el padre que nunca habías visto en tu jodida vida antes de la semana pasada?

–Al menos yo sé quién es. Mi madre no es tan puta como la tuya

Eric vio entonces a su segundo desertor, Damien.

–No te necesito para ser un director de cine. Hablé con mi padre y me ha permitido irme a Los Ángeles… por mi puedes irte a la mierda

– ¿acaso es la reunión de los padres?

Los dos chicos le dieron la espalda y caminaron hacia la puerta, entonces su ex jefe les gritó.

– ¡Nadie deja una plaza vacía! ¡Ya lo verán!

**…**

– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Pedazo de mierda!

–Buenos días Tucker – contestó Eric el teléfono con calma

– ¡¿A mi hermana puto idiota?

–Te lo advertí Craig

Eric vio por la ventana de su ya muy grande casa, Ruby era entrenada por Stanley, al igual que un nuevo miembro; Kevin McCormick. Según él estaba preocupado por la integridad física de su hermano y deseaba estar más cerca de él. Colgó el teléfono ignorando el resto de los insultos que Craig le gritaba. Se volvió a sentar y plantó sus ojos en el francés que estaba delante de él.

–Oí que eres amigo de Damien

– ¿Qué con eso? – respondió el bravo francés

–Me gustaría que trabajaras para mí como un vendedor de droga

Si no hubiera estado viviendo en la calle Christophe no hubiera aceptado. Pero en invierno el frío calaba hasta los huesos.

**…**

– ¡¿Transferirnos? – exclamaron los chicos que durante tantos años habían trabajado para Cartman

–Tenemos que expandirnos, los necesito en otros lados. Dallas ya es nuestra. Kevin, Ruby, Stanley se mudan a Chicago; Christophe, a Los Ángeles. Kenny y Jimmy se quedarán aquí

Stanley y Kevin le dieron una mirada triste al rubio, su jefe era un verdadero hijo de puta. Pero no podían escapar. A Ruby le dio igual, de hecho, eso la acercaba un poco a su hermano Craig. Christophe se alegró un poco, podría volver a ver a Damien. Kenny rompió en llanto ¿eso era lo que llamaba mejor amigo? ¿Un gran pedazo de mierda?

**…**

–Aun te sigo amando – dijo con un hilo de voz

Jaló el gatillo y nada. Le dio el arma a Scott, quien tragó saliva. Preguntándose el motivo por el que el destino le permitió vivir a su medio hermano. Al sentir el metal en la frente supo de sus errores. Pero era un hombre, tenía que aceptar el castigo por sus equivocaciones.

–Y yo lo haré siempre cerdito – admitió tratando de herir a Eric

La bala atravesó la cabeza de Ternoman, saliendo por el otro lado. Aunque no tenía ninguna herida, Eric sintió que la vida se le iba a él también.

**…**

–Todo ocurre por una razón Scott – dijo Cartman acariciando la fría piedra que tenía grabado el nombre de su amado – la nuestra fue una historia triste, si supieras todas las historias felices que hicimos. Seguramente te provocaría el vómito, incluso serías capaz de arrojar los órganos internos por la boda hasta morir. ¿Por qué yo no lo he hecho? Yo ya estoy muerto Scott

Dejó las flores en la tumba y secando la lágrima que se le escapó dijo.

–Nunca te olvidaré…

* * *

><p><strong>Esto lo escribí ayer y me pareció que era bueno que lo publicara para que supieran un poco más sobre la organización de Cartman en ¿Estudias o trabajas?. Bueno, trataré de terminar el próximo cap de Papel y Tinta para el martes o el miercoles. <strong>


End file.
